Forever and Always
by Bullheaded
Summary: A girl finally beats the Flame King but not with Air Treck...
1. Chapter 1

**Ashes: Yo! Anyway, I'm making a first time-ever-Air Gear story so if you could please bear with me, please! Anyway, this just a OC, so don't shoot me until you try it, ok? Thanks...**

**

* * *

**

It was a bitch to get all the way up there in the first place, all the fight and Parts Wars, everything. It all added up to taking what I thought was truly and well earned--it was mine to take. That was what I thought, at least. Being so young and yet so gifted, nothing but a miracle.

My name was odd, I made it myself since my parents were to lazy to give me a _real _name. My name was Wheels; name was put there by teammates that had saw my skills on bikes, skateboards, inline skates, and much, much more.

The person who took me in never told me his name and ever since my eleventh birthday--that very night I got my first Air Treck--I never saw him again. It nroke my heart really but many more backstabers made sure I forgot him just as easily. I don't remember his name or his face--no hair color, no eye color or anything--but I tried hard.

I remember he was almost ten years older then I but no matter how hard I tried to remember--or forget--him... I would always remember him and over time, I had a ping of happiness when I thought of him.

The feeling of flying in the air, as free as a bird had no comparision though. No matter how much he made an imprint on me he had no way of erasing my love for Air Treck.

"So you actually showed?" His voice was deep and somewhat...husky?

"Yeah, who said I wouldn't?" I asked trying to hide my worried and frayed emotions. No matter how much training I strained on myself, no matter how fast I went alone around a King was horrible for me. Soon, I hope I would be one but I could only hope for now.

"Some dumb newbie's. Yah know, Black-Something-Or-Other?" He voice was getting a lot more lower. Was he nervous like I? Or did he know he would win, he was just toying with me? "Wheels, right?"

"Yeah, that's the name..." I said crossing my arms over my breasts, for some reason I had a very shameful feeling that he was staring at them.

"Why do you want to be a King, eh?" He voice was getting to me. I needed to change the subject knowing that if I told him my reason he'd laugh.

"My reason--" I cut off, thinking. "I want to be strong like you, someday... Someday I wish I could meet my old foster parent, I guess. If I'm strong enough maybe I'll meet him," I said.

He chuckled, I knew he would laugh. No, I wouldn't have anyone laugh at me again, not now not ever! My anger began to rise and I could feel my fist clench and unclench uncomfortably. "Being strong doesn't make people come back Wheels. Hope and faith brings them back," He said.

"Shut up-!" He cut me off by grabbing my collar, red eyes connecting deep in my blue. "You don't know anything about me!"

"Yes I do! I know a lot more about you then you yourself know! Like how you favorite color is purple and red... How your favorite TV show is CSI... Please tell me you remember Wheels," He said, pain hinting in his voice and his eyes never leaving mine.

"Spitfire, your not making any sense! I never knew you before! Not once and never will! If you weren't a King I'd kill you right now!" I yelled then gasped and covered my mouth. I knew I hated when people pinned me and knew about my life. That meant they could use that against you and bring you down.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered painfully. Spitfire smiled.

"The perfect queen, spoiled by hate and tainted with blood... How pitiful," He shook his head from side to side, "I thought you were the one to..."

"W-what do you mean?!" I asked shakily.

"I was your foster! I'm sad you don't remember but God, saying you would kill me!? That's messed up..." He turned away, jacket swaying in the light breeze of the night. The moon was a normal color which didn't make sense.

"Spitfire! Wait-! I was looking for you!" He didn't answer. "I love you..." I whispered, probably didn't hear that ethier.

It was a deathly silent for about a good five minutes. What I hoped is that he didn't hear me confess what I just said, hoping that no matter how he felt I would be able to move one, somehow. I would give up Air Tracks tonight if I lost and I would become King if I won.

"You came here to beat me, didn't you? Why do you hesitate now?" Spitfire asked with a cold tone.

"Because... No matter how hard I train and no matter how I hard I try I can never bring myself to finish the job... I'm sorry for wasting your time," I said and turned. I was about to jump but he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around holding me close.

"I love you and always will, I've waited for this night for so long," He said nuzzling his face into my hair and breathing in my scent, "I've wanted you for so long... Please stay."

"I will... Forever and always..."

* * *

**Done! Don't Shoot!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ashes- Okay, since I got good reviews on the last chapter and everyone seemed okay with the idea I'm going to make another chapter. **

* * *

After that night I thought maybe we would go a little further with our 'relationship' but of course nothing happened. I realized two things. One, Spitfire, as romantic as he was he loved someone else. And two, I wasn't legal until three years from now. 

_Please stay..._

Was it all a lie? Maybe, of course we never covered anything that night. He left almost right after that happened. He seemed imbaressed, or scared as much as I was.

_Wheels, please, don't forget me._

Never could, why would it matter now?

I was zooming through the air as normal, it helped when I was confused or trying to think. Tonight the moon was red and it was raining. The droplets dropped on my head from now and then, my goggles protected my eyes and kept a somewhat clear image of what was it front of me.

My name is Wheels. Does my name have something to do with it? Other girls have names, normal ones anyway. True, I'm not normal. I live in a hotel that is high class because I bet money on races and Air Treck parts. I steal peoples emblems and lives and on top of that my only weakness is a man named Spitfire.

Of course, all great people have a weakness. I couldn't have him because by the time I was old enough to get a hold on him he be like thirty and that's just wrong. He's the Flame King, it's impossible. And, to put a cherry on top of this lovely sundae my only way to prove myself is to change.

I don't want to change myself just for a boy. I would never, repeat never change for a boy. So this comes to a very tragic and very stupid conclusion. I can't have him, get over it.

I landed on top of a fountain and looked over the park. Just then my eyes widened in surprise, Spitfire and Simca were talking in one corner. My heart tugged some string that made my mouth move but no words came out.

Just then Simca turned and smiled. "Looks like we have a visitor," She paused and looked toward the redhead. "Spitfire, your girlfriend is here."

Spitfire instantly looked up towards me and his eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?" He snapped.

I clenched my teeth and looked in a different direction. "I just was resting, nothing special," I said before jumping off the fountain making a splatter of water on the cement. "Besides, I should be asking you the same thing. Why are you in my territory?"

Simca smiled. "We were just talking, nothing speical. Besides, I was just leaving," She said winking at me.

I gulped, I knew something bad would happen. Of course, I was being stupid because I seemed to be ignoring every death glare Spitfire was shooting at me. Simca looked at Spitfire with a sad look.

"You love her so why do you pretend like she's an enemy?" She asked with a soft voice. I looked at her to tell her to stop but she went on.

Spitfire stiffened up. "No reason, she's just another girl," He said with a bitter tone.

My eyes widened and my heart turned into a prune. It started to shatter. My heart pumped one last time before the tiny string that held it up was cut and I felt my stomach jump and twist. I felt a lump in my throat form and I felt like crying so I shadowed my eyes by lowering my head.

Spitfire seemed to notice this and Simca jumped away. Spitfire looked at me with new eyes.

"I'm sorry," Spitfire whispered.

"Don't," I snapped. "I don't need your fucking sympathy!" I snapped my head up and turned.

I felt the lump in my throat get bigger, I could barely talk. "You were lieing! All this time- I thought maybe, yah know, you actually were telling the thruth! I thought you loved me!" I jumped away.

"Wheels!" Spitfire's voice cracked with pain and regret but I didn't turn back.

* * *

I landed on the balcany to my hotel room on the 25th floor and went in through the sliding glass door. I gasped when someone grabbed my mouth and started to kiss my neck. I moaned into the gloved hand.

"Hello Wheels, guess who," Spitfire.

I instantly snapped out of it. Fighting against his grasp I twisted around and was about to say something but he kissed my lips cutting me off. I was shocked but no matter how mad I was I seemed to relax and kiss him back. It was like heaven.

I loved being close to him. I never realized how warm he really was. I never suspected the Flame King would be so warm and soft. He smelled of spice and ashes but overall he smelt good. I wrapped my arms around his neck but soon found the warmth of his lips to be gone because he pulled away.

Spitfire then nuzzled his face into my neck and sighed like he was tired. "Wheels, no matter how much I ignore you or how many things I say I don't mean it. I'll wait forever if I have to," He said after pulling away from me.

I yawned. "I'm tired," I said trying to change the subject. Spitfire chuckled.

"Trying to ignore me now, eh?" Spitfire then picked me up bridal style and set me down on my bed. I took of my AT's and he did the same then laid neck to me. I turned away for a moment to take off my gloves, jacket and goggles then I nearly had a heart attack when he wrestled me beside him.

He pulled me close to him, my back to his front. And we slept, and all I wanted from that moment on was for this to last.

* * *

**Okay, done. Tell me if you want another chapter or not. Bye! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
